kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lea
Lea é a forma humana completa de Axel, e o melhor amigo de Isa, forma completa de Saïx. Ele aparece em ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' e Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, como um adolescente, ao lado de Isa, e, em seguida, em Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, mais velho, quase idêntico a Axel. Registro do Diário Um menino, simpático e otimista que tende a se intrometer em coisas sem consultar ninguém --- por vezes com resultados desastrosos. Ele parece estar preocupado em outras pessoas se lembrarem dele, e ensinou Ventus a importância de fazer amigos. Ele e seu melhor amigo, Isa, tem planos maiores. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Lea planejava entrar no castelo de Ansem o Sábio junto a Isa quando encontram Ventus. Lea pega a Keyblade largada no chão. Lea pergunta a Ventus se é sua. Ventus afirma e Lea o provoca, dizendo que é fofo o fato de ele ainda usar espadas de madeira com aquela idade idade e então, tira seus Frisbees e o desafia para uma luta de um contra um. Ventusthumb|left|Lea segurando a keyblade de madeira de Ventus.|170x170px Ventus vence batalha, e Lea brinca quando diz que estão empatados. Isa o critica e Lea responde sugerindo que ele o anime ao invés disso e dizendo a Ventus que ele espera que os amigos dele não sejam assim, e então, os três riem. Lea diz que eles se encontrarão novamente algum dia, já que ele e Ventus são amigos agora. Depois disso, Lea e Isa partem para seu plano e olham para o castelo, aparentemente "pronto".thumb|Lea e Isa juntos em Radiant Garden. Algum tempo depois de Terra-Xehanort é derrotado, o plano de Lea e Isa é descoberto, sendo que ambos foram vistos sendo jogado para fora do castelo por Dilan com Aeleus. Então,eles voltam para a cidade e Lea compra sea-salt ice cream de Tio Patinhas, dá um para Isa e tomam enquanto olham para o céu. A nova amizade de Lea e Ventus faz muitas referências para a amizade posterior entre Axel e Roxas. ''Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Em um ponto desconhecido no tempo, o coração de Lea foi consumido pelas trevas, transformando-o em um Heartless. No entanto, seu coração forte deu-lhe a capacidade de continuar como um Nobody: Axel. Algum tempo depois, a Organization XIII encontrou seu Nobody, que recebeu o nome de Axel e foi incluído como o número VIII junto ao Nobody de Isa, Saïx, como número VII. Outras Aparições Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Depois de tanto seu Heartless e seu Nobody terem sido derrotado, Lea vai no quarto de computador de Ansem em Radiant Garden, e percebe a falta de suas marcas nos olhos e então nota que ele é um ser completo novamente. Ele percebe que Dilan, Even, Aeleus e Ienzo estão completos também, mas que faltam Xehanort, Braig e Isa. Depois de procurarem os outros membros revividos da Organização, Lea falam sobre os estudos de Ansem com Aeleus e Ienzo, que diz que os membros faltantes podem ter acordado em outros mundos entre os reinos da luz e das trevas. Após ler as anotações de Ansem o Sábio sobre a Door to Darkness (Porta para as trevas), Lea diz que procurará por eles.thumb|Lea em Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance.|158x158pxDe dentro de um Corredor das Trevas, ele salva Mickey e Minnie de Malévola e Bafo com seus chakrams no Castelo Disney. Ele passa a se apresentar, dizendo: "Meu nome é ... Lea", juntamente com sua fala e marca registrada "Memorizou?". Em Mysterious Tower, Lea encontra Yen Sid e pede para que ele possa se aprofundar no treino com a Keyblade, mesmo com o aviso sobre os perigos que possam lhe acontecer. Com a ajuda de Merlin e das três boas fadas, Lea se apressa com o treinamento. Depois, em ''Where Nothing Gathers, ''mesmo incapaz de usar a Keyblade, ele aparece a tempo de salvar Sora, que está em coma, da tentativa de Mestre Xehanort em transformá-lo em seu "recipiente" final. Lea se encontra em um breve confronto contra seu ex-melhor amigo Isa, que havia se tornado um dos doze "recipientes" de Mestre Xehanort. Juntos, Rei Mickey, Riku e Lea salvam Sora. De volta a Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid noticia a todos que Riku e Sora respectivamente passou e falhou no ''Mark of Mastery exam, ''Lea diz que ele alcançará Riku em breve, com a intenção de usar uma Keyblade. Tentando invocá-la mais uma vez, ele se assusta quando a Keyblade realmente aparece e surpreende a todos. Logo após, ele retorna a Radiant Garden. Aparência Em [[Birth by Sleep|''Birth by Sleep]], Lea parece ter a mesma idade de Ventus, com cabelo curto espetados . Os olhos de Lea são também de uma cor mais turquesa do que o verde marcante de Axel. Ele usa uma jaqueta sem mangas laranja com uma camisa branca sem mangas por baixo, calças largas com tênis vermelho e branco e meias pretas. Os bolsos de sua jaqueta são de um tom mais escuro do que o de laranja restante. Ele não tem as marcas faciais de lágrimas de cabeça para baixo como as de Axel no jogo, mas curiosamente elas estão presentes em sua arte oficial. Ele também usa um keffiyeh amarelo e marrom em torno de seu pescoço. Possui dois padrões indo de faixas de para um padrão quadriculado conforme fica mais próximo ao pescoço. Semelhante ao lenço de Braig, o keffiyeh de Lea é ligeiramente desgastado. Ele tem uma semelhança curiosa com Hayner. Lea carrega consigo dois Frisbees vermelhos com bordas pretas, cada um decorado com um desenho de uma bomb, que mais tarde influenciariam sua escolha de armas quando crescer: chakrams. Em ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'', exceto pelas marcas faciais, Lea é idêntico ao seu Nobody, Axel, vestindo um casaco preto e empunhando suas chakrams, as Eternal Flames, e depois, com uma Keyblade. Personalidade Em Birtth by Sleep ''Lea é ao mesmo tempo infantil e competitivo, disposto a atrasar Isa para lutar contra Ventus. Isso também é evidente durante os créditos finais, quando ele é visto se debatendo tentando escapar das mãos de Dilan, ao contrário de Isa, que percebe que é inútil tentar. Ele deseja que todos que ele conhece se lembrem dele, para que ele possa viver para sempre através da memórias das pessoas. Tal como o seu Nobody, ele usa a frase "Memorizou?" em várias ocasiões. Curiosidades *Em uma edição da Famitsu PSP + PS3, o nome de Lea é escrito incorretamente como "Lia". Foi uma vez também em ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep pelo site oficial , embora mais tarde foi corrigida. *Embora fosse uma brincadeira, a declaração de Lea, que ele deveria ter sido amigo de Ventus, em vez de em eventos futuros como Isa prenuncia. No futuro, o seu Nobody se tornaria amigo de Roxas ao invés de Saïx, Nobody Isa. en:Lea de:Lea fr:Lea es:Lea it:Lea pt-br:Lea Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Aprendizes de Ansem o Sábio